


Going Home

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Written for crispychrissy's Gif It To Me Challenge on Tumblr. Gif made by crispychrissy. Overhearing only part of a conversation sends her running, but jumping to conclusions without the whole story isn't the best decision.





	Going Home

She sat there shaking, her tears shocked to a halt by the impact. Her head was throbbing, a little cut right below her hairline from colliding with the steering wheel. With an extra shove from her shoulder, she swung the door open and stepped out into the rain.

It was nothing that couldn’t be fixed, but it also couldn’t be driven. She was going to have to call, like it or not.

“If you weren’t such a coward, you wouldn’t be in this mess,” she grumbled to herself, reaching for her phone. “Dean? Hey, I just hit a tree.”

“What? Where the hell are you?”

“On a shitty dirt road by Waconda Lake. I just lost it in the mud and…”

“Are you hurt?”

“No. I’m fine. The car… not so much.”

“Damn it, what are you doing down there?” He sighed. “Never mind, I’m on the way.”

She leaned her head back on the seat, wishing like hell that she’d just stayed and dealt with the situation. She closed her eyes and stopped fighting the memories of the night before.

~~~~~

They stumbled into the bunker, stepping on each other’s feet and laughing, even though neither of them could remember what was so funny. The door shut behind them with a metallic bang, and they lurched down the stairs, completely unconcerned at their lack of coordination.

She tripped on the next-to-the-last step, letting out a little yelp as she fell. Dean grabbed at her wrist, trying to save her, but they ended up in a giggling, tangled heap at the bottom. Sam rushed into the room at the commotion, then shook his head, rolling his eyes with a smile as he turned to leave.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Dean asked from his perch on top of her.

“No, but dude… get OFF.” She shoved at him ineffectually for a few seconds before finally planting a hand on his chest and heaving him to the side. “God, you’re heavy!”

“Sorry, sunshine. Didn’t mean to land on you, I was trying to save your drunk ass,” he laughed, and they both sprawled on the floor for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

“Thank you for trying to save my drunk ass with your drunk ass.”

“You’re welcome.”

She let her head roll to the side to look at him. “This was fun, Dean. Not the falling down part, but the rest of it was fun. Thanks, I needed that.”

His smile sparkled in his eyes. “Told you sho.”

She giggled. “You told me sho, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Anyway, thanks.” She stared into his eyes, mesmerized, watching his eyelashes as he blinked slowly. His smile faded as he leaned closer, and she felt herself gravitate towards him, meeting his lips with hers. He let out a little groan, tipping his head to slant his mouth across hers, his tongue touching briefly. She sighed, opening to him, leaning into the hand he brought to her face. His kiss was tender, and sexy, and it felt like it meant something, not just a drunken fumble.

~~~~~

So that happened. And then it all got a little awkward, Dean helped her up off the floor and they just went to their own rooms. But even though they didn’t speak at all, other than a mumbled ‘G’night,’ she went to sleep smiling.

Until this morning. She had heard him quietly talking to Sam, and she wished she’d just stayed in bed.

“I promised myself, Sammy. Never again. After Lisa, you know, I…”

“Yeah, but Dean…”

“I can’t go down that road again, man.”

That was all it took. She ran back to her room, grabbed the essentials as quickly as she could manage and took off without saying a word.

The rain had let up by the time Dean pulled in behind her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped out of her car. Dean went straight to the front of the ‘68 Mustang, giving it a quick perusal before turning back towards her.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “Didn’t mean to make you come out here after me.”

“It’s fixable. But I’m gonna have to bring a truck to haul her home.” He leveled his stare at her, and she couldn’t take it for long, letting her gaze slide back to the ground. “You sure you’re okay?”

She nodded, biting at her lip. “I’m fine, really.”

He glanced towards her car again, then frowned, taking a step closer and bending down to peer in the back window. “What the hell is all this? You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

She closed her eyes, turning away and searching for words, her heart pounding. “I was leaving.”

“What? Why?”

She clenched her teeth, her chest aching, and blurted it out. “Because I heard you this morning, Dean.”

“Heard me what? Look at me, damn it,” he snapped as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around to face him.

“I heard you talking to Sam. About how you can’t do this again. I thought… you know… after last night, that maybe we had a shot. But I heard what you said, and I just – I took off.”

“You obviously didn’t hear everything.”

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

His expression softened. “I told Sam I couldn’t go down that road again. What I meant was, I couldn’t turn my back on something good. I went through hell before, thinking I didn’t deserve… Well, fuck that. I want to give us a chance.” He brought his hand to her face, gently touching the cut on her forehead. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, then leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, kissing her softly. “So, what do you say, sunshine? You comin’ home with me?”

She looked up at him, her smile winning the battle with her tears, and nodded, slipping her hand into his. “Yeah. I am.”


End file.
